Harry Potter and the Book
by Mynameis1212
Summary: Can you imagine the whole world at your finger tips and not changing a thing. Having near unlimited power and staying weak. Well Harry Potter is done with all that. He is going to make a difference and a certain book will allow all that. REDO MADE. BASIS IS THIS.
1. Chapter 1: It Starts Now

I edited this chapter to fit my now 1st person POV and to fix some of the grammar mistakes and polish it up in general.

Chapter One: It Starts Now

Anger.

That is all I felt,breathed, and lived. I couldn't see past it. All the years going through life blinded by someone I thought was looking out for me. Sure, their were others, Hermione, Ron, the whole weasley family except the twins turned on me. They all had a hand in what was now the train wreck of my life, but it all led back to that fateful night that the jackass put me on the dursleys porch.

The pain I felt was tremendous. I lost the only family I had. The myriad of emotions that he was feeling was nothing new, but the reason for these emotions, well it was definitely a new one. Sirius died. After that I discovered it all. How Ron and hermione manipulated every emotional response I had because of Dumbledore. All the way back since first year, and that god damned prophecy.

But now wasn't the time to act like a bitch and get depressed Sirius wouldn't have wanted that. That old dog would want me to go out and have fun and by god it would happen. After his will is read I will go out and have the fun I deserved. But, first I needed to do what I have been hiding, the secrets I kept from everyone.

Of course I kept secrets too. You can't be friends with a know it all and a dumbass without be stunted because they both got jealous. You need to go out and independently help yourself. Of course it was a careful charade of the perfect mix of being good at some things and bad at others. So by taking action I had to do a couple things.

So, when it was summer locked up in the Dursleys pit of hell I sent Hedwig to get books. The books were everything to me. All locked into a magical trunk fitted to have a gigantic bookcase that was "limitless". I learned early on Harry Potter was a big name. I used it to my advantage on a trip to Diagonal Alley to get a trip to Gringott's when Hagrid first took me. While their I just demanded money that was a limitless card. I asked for no questions and didn't have time for the blood check. I think how frantic I was, was good enough for them. Or the fact that I would pull all my lines out if they checked my blood, they made it known they knew something I didn't by the look on their faces with that threat.

With the card I gave 'Botts the pin for the card to access after every 100 books I order at the beginning of Summer to pay for it. With that set up I learned pretty fast about magic. Later on I got special tutors secretly. I would give myself a glamour and meet them when I snuck out of the Dursley's penitentiary every Summer. When I left for the first month I left them 500 dollars and told them it would keep coming. I've done it every Summer since first year. My glamours and clone spells are amazing.

I learned so much since first year it was mind boggling. It wasn't like I could show it to anyone though. I had always been extremely desperate for friends ever since she had left. So, when Hermione and Ron came into my life I latched on. That idea of need was chipped second year then finally came crumbling down during the tournament. They turned on me neither believing what really happened. But I still gave them a chance I wanted to fight Voldemort with them. Then after Sirius died Dumbledore goes and tells me a fucking prophecy.

From the crazy bitch known as Sybill Trelawey. I mean she makes a prophecy now everything she says it right. What the Fuck.

Now Iwent introspective again. I fell right for their trap I thought I knew better. After all I was much smarter than I let on.

I needed to look on the bright side. I WILL get my shit together and I WILL train and I will kill that Snake eyed son of a bitch.

Right then and there I would only look out for who I cared for. I would pay attention to all the details and would think everything through. Nothing was ever getting by me again. Starting tomorrow I would train see a couple people but before that I would put my plan that I have had since fourth year into action.

I was going to escape these dumbasses and get that new Potter manor into action. So help me if Dumbledore so much steps on my toes I would flip the fuck out and he would wish he never existed. I have over a million galleons saved and action was going to be taken soon.

First I needed to see her.

End chapter one

Tell me how I did. I did it all on my IPad I know bad idea oh well. first ever anything anywhere fanfic. Tell you the truth I have no idea what I'm doing with this story. I may put a poll up asking who he should be related to and bloodline connected. Will most likely be harem/multi pairing. Also getting back to relation maximum 3 votes I'll pick 2-5 family names. Pm me if you have any helpful ideas. Thanks. Rated T for now maybe M because that's is what most people look at I feel. Hell this will probably get lost in other stories. But I'm hoping 10 people look at this. Reviews welcome but I prefer favorites/follows. Later on I'll put a poll up for the pairings. Daphne Greengrass definitely in. Hermione and Ginny no go.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

Hey guys thanks for giving me another chance. Just what to apologize about that short chapter. It also probably ran a little fast. Didn't exactly look it over. I'm going to try to make it much longer from now on. I can't believe how many people actually looked at my story. 65 views in 2 hrs. Unbelievable. I think I may switch the POV to first person just because I get more into the story that way.

Chapter 2: Flashback

Now I know everyone can remember that one friend from childhood you will never forget. Everything you did, that person was right their with you. Then one day they move away and you never see them again. My friend's name was Daphne.

Now most of you are thinking how in the hell is that possible when you live with the Dursley's. Well school was a trial, but when you get beat up and everyone looks at you like your the devil someone has got to be curious. That curiosity led a little girl to ask me why did I seem upset and that led to an afternoon I will never forget.

She came up to me with her honey colored hair in a pony-tail on the first day of 1st grade and I couldn't stop looking at it. I had noticed her before in kindergarten always energetic and full of life running playing tag and getting into all sorts of trouble. Of course all the teachers loved her and she never got into real trouble.

So I'm sitting after another game of Chase Harry and out running the fat pig's friends when she came over. She just sat there next to me while I had my back to the school wall. Next thing I know, "Why are you so sad Harry," now can you imagine a young boy with malnutrition and wearing clothes that look like they could swallow him whole being asked why he is so sad by name mind you when even his relatives don't say his name. So, it definitely took me a minute to answer her. Even then she was patiently waiting when finally I spoke, "Why does no one play with me," I asked knowing full well this girl would have no idea still she tried,"It doesn't matter Harry I like you that is all that matters right, I hope we can be friends I promise tomorrow I'll sit with you too," walking away I yelled after her "hey you didn't tell me your name," "Daphne silly", was her response.

After that recess was just her sitting next to me being picked on by everyone for being associated with me. Tell you the truth I didn't know what to do. This gigantic bouncing ball of sunshine didn't even care. She used to whisper to me like it was all a big secret. Saying that we would never let it get us down. Finally I had to ask "Daphne why do you sit with if you get picked on", " because silly what are best friends for". Now that hit me I never have had a friend let alone a best friend. By then we had sat win each other a month just small talk finally she said, " you know what Silly how about you come over to play at my house tonight," "I'm not sure my aunt and uncle will like that" I responded," then don't tell 'em"

So when school was let out I walked with Daphne to her house. I didn't know it when I agreed but Daphne lived right behind us. Basically if need be I could cut through her backyard and be in the Dursleys in a short amount of time.

Daphne then introduced me to her family they were all extremely happy to meet me but then stopped when I told them my name " Sweetie can you say your name again" Mrs. Greengrass asked, "Harry Potter, I'm not in trouble am I,"" Of course not we were just really good friends with some Potter's that's all, they passed away in a bad accident, Sweetie would you lift your hair up for us," I did so and the looks on their faces would have been funny if it had been any other situation, " What's the matter Mr and Mrs Greengrass," Sweetie what can you tell us of your parents,", "Well my aunt and uncle said they were no good freaks that died in a car accident drunk,", "Harry first off we were very good friends with your parents and second of all will have a word with your guardians about you coming over here more often," I was ecstatic I just got an out from the Dursley's. The Greengrass's left and went to the Dursley's. When they came back they looked pale and exhausted but accomplished. "Harry sweetly you will come home with Daphne every night and go back to the Dursley's at 6 to finish your chores they said every other weekend you can come over and spend it all with us," To tell you truth I don't want to know what happened there all I know is at 6 I went back to the Dursley's and got beat. When the pig finished he told me he hoped it was worth it.

I never regretted it even one time.

The next day Daphne saw me, but didn't say a word she had seen this before bruises over my bad and black eyes but we made a silent agreement not to talk about it. Mrs Greengrass wanted to do something about but when she left 2 hrs later she came back not remembering a thing. Now I know better and that Dumbledore has his neighborhood snitch see mrs. Greengrass who then flooded Dumbledore who then obliviated her. All illegal of course.

The years went by great I got out of my shell started to walk tall the Greengrass's were well off in the muggle world and even gave me an allowance. Nothing could have went smoother I got a new wardrobe of course later I learned that that the Dursley's confronted them but the Greengrass's on their home turf wouldn't stop so a truce was made. I did my chores like a slave and the Dursley's let the Greengrass's have the freak.

I bonded with all of them Astoria loved me and I loved her just the same. I finally got friends after Daphne's many suggestions. held a special place in my heart. Eventually though she got sick. It was the worst thing in my life my mom I never had was dying and I couldn't stop it. Mr. Greengrass the cool yet extremely nice and kind hearted man started hardening up. He apologized to me said it was to expensive help me but he gave me all he could by that I had no idea what that.

Finally when she died I got a taste of the world of magic. A ton of people I didn't know we're their but they stared at me. By then didn't show emotion he was already prepared for the death that was inevitable. Daphne seemed broke she cling to me the whole funeral service balling her eyes out. Finally when it was my chance to say goodbye I cried dear god I cried and cried. Then the stone that was mr. Greengrass told me he was moving. He handed me an envelope and wished me the best of luck.

When I got back to the Dursley's after the Greengrass's dropped me I begged to pack with them when Mr. Greengrass responded with a stern no. The Vernon told me good riddance when I got back in the house. Sitting on my bed something caught my attention an owl with a letter was attached signed by . I saw it took it off out with the envelope. And then ran to their house but when I got their where once stood a house full of life was an empty shell. No one was their it looked like it up and disappeared.

When I met her it was the best day of my life when she left it was one of the worst, but when I met her again it the very worst day of my life.

AN:  
Guys/Girls I did it I have written two chapters in one day. Granted they are both short and possibly extremely bad written, but I did it. Just want to say thanks if you have read the first chapter and tell me how I did. I know I know I promised longer and more badassery which hasn't been either of these chapters. But I promise next one will be Harry getting his shit together and not acting like self absorbed asshole or someone going down memory line. Next chap will him getting that manor and possibly meeting Daphne for help. I hope next chapter won't be a flashback of him meeting Daphne at Hogwarts but it may be. Sorry but I promise if it is I will write another chap. Thanks again and have a good one.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting it Done

Thanks for putting up with me for another chapter. Maybe some of you are wondering about the letter and envelope don't worry they will come up. One is extremely important and the other is guessable. Let me tell you, why would harry run to the Greengrass's. What ever was in that letter. Now I looked over my chaps and realized my tense changes and words are corrected when they were right such as floo'd and a couple others. Again I apologize. Any suggestions review. if you like my story follow or favorite. On another note I'm really pumped about over 100 people seeing this story so I'll most likely post almost every day. When I get a review I may very well shit myself. Now on with the story.  
*Started as soon as chap 2 was up so I may have gotten a review if so I'll give you a shoutout at the end of this chapter or the beginning of chapter 4. Reading though my chapters and banging my head into a wall, I'll be surprised if people come back. Sorry about my editing or lack their of.

Chapter 3: Getting it Done

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns it all, I am broke.

So, I walked right out of the house cast a stunner into a bush then I was off. The predictability of the OoTP was inane.

I learned to apparate about two years ago but with the anti-apparation and miscellaneous other wards in the Dursley's house and the surrounding area it would be stupid to do so. For that very reason I used my second option. This option was my port key. With this it would put me right in front of Gringott's that also simultaneously casts my favorite glamour a blond haired scrawny kid that would fit right in. My invisibility cloak was taken by Ron the bastard after the incident.

Soon enough I would get everything back and then some. My port key was a sea shell I took it out and threw it done on the ground below my feet...

CRACK!

My eyes open and their is Gringott's in all it's glory. Walking in I ask for the Director.

" I'm sorry Mr..."

"Evans"

"Right I am sorry but the Director doesn't have time for some child's game"

"Fine but if you can find the time tell him PORTAS INFERI"

When those words left my mouth the goblin's mouth opened. He suddenly became a sickly yellow.

"Sir" the goblin now deathly serious asked questionably " are you sure"

I only shook my head yes knowing very well the implications of what I said.

In a minute the director stood there stern faced and rigid asking the question that was most possibly on everyone's mind, "What needs to be done first"

In that second I couldn't help but smile here I am in some cheap jeans and a black t-shirt that was worn asking one of the richest goblins to activate the gates to hell on my account .

" I will need a manor and full access to the Potter account and yes I will take the blood test now, but do not tell me who I am related to I want full access to my parents will and stuff nothing more or less for now".

"In my manor I will need a full armory, potions chamber, a runes maker, and the full magical setup. It will also need enough room for over 20 people. No expense will be spared I hope."

"Of course as long as we have our previous agreement when you find out your relations. I hope in due time you will allow us to tell you about your heritage. Also traits you may have noticed in passing may now become full blown magical abilities passed from one member of the family to another. Taking the blood will start the process which is our agreements after the Goblin Wars with families with magical abilities. Once the vault is opened the books of these magical abilities will be found in the families library. Now Mr. Potter follow me and I will take you to your main vault."

Looking at the front of the vault I felt a tug from deep within reach out to the inside of the vault.

" as you well know once you put your hand on the panel and are accepted you will be an adult with adult responsibilities including the Wizengamot I recommend you find a trustworthy person to have your seat until you know everyone your related to."

"Thanks Director really for everything."

"Harry your possibly the best human I've met in some time and it has and I hope always will be a pleasure to work for you. With that said Harry the soon to be Lord Potter and numerous others that you won't let me tell you about for a while, let's get started."

I walked forward and put my hand on the panel.

The sensation tingled but pleasantly. looking in the vault

"Mother of God!"

AN  
I'm so sorry but I couldn't resist. This looks to be the shortest yet but I enjoyed it the most. 3 a day probably won't happen sorry to disappoint. Again I don't know where a chapter is going until I start typing. Everything I planned to happen didn't what so ever. Next chapter we will see what happens. Guys/Girls if you head to my page I got an awesome poll. 3 votes 7 options if I get 10 people voting then I'll allow the names to who he is related to happen sooner rather than later. Come on guys show support. Thanks again and I really need to put a disclaimer up. Again vote,review,favorite,follow,repeat.


	4. Chapter 4: What's Behind the Vault

Well no review yet. Not much to say except thanks for the views and staying with me. I feel like it will start picking up soon so stay tuned and don't give up on me yet. Longer and better chapters to come. Please check out the poll. Review,favorite,follow,vote,repeat.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, I own maybe a future OC.

Chapter 4: What's in the vault

MOTHER of GOD!

I looking into the vault seeing layers upon layers of gold ingot. It looked to be 20 high and I had know idea how deep it went.

"Director what is this"

"Lord Potter why this is your inheritance, it is well over the worth of 100 million galleons, along with that part the Potter family was known for taking in small and dying family names under the Potter name. Eventually your families blood got so muddled with other families for all we know you could be related to Merlin himself."

"Director I would be very disappointed in you if it turns out that you just let one of my family names slip"

"Of course not Lord Potter even if I did it would be quite a long shot, due to you not taking the blood test I have no way of knowing. Now that we know the vault accepts you, we just need to check your blood, follow me."

On closer look at the vault I saw a hidden door at the end of the corridor.

"Director hold on do you see the door down there."

"Lord Potter I have no idea what your talking about, now if you would follow me we can go."

I wanted to protest whatever was behind that door sent my magic running I felt right below my skin it was pulling me to it, but I had already contradicted the Director twice three times probably wouldn't do. I resigned myself to checking it later.

"Lord Potter we just need you to cut your hand with the knife inside the dais and we should be fine."

I did so and under the dais a piece of paper appeared. Ragnarok picked up and looking it over started turning into the same shade of green as the other goblin.

"Director is something wrong."

"Harry I need to know right now if you still don't want the names of who you are related to."

"Of course not, the soonest possible time I would check is at Sirius's will reading."

"Well then Harry I think your business at Gringott's is closed for the day."

"Of course Director, I was wondering if I could look over my vault."

"Of course Harry I will have Griphook take you down. Don't be to surprised with what you find."

"No problems there Director. Thanks for everything."

"Have a nice month Lord Potter and I will see you at the will reading, and hopefully you will allow me to show what is really in your blood. On a second note we will have your manor ready in 3-5 days."

I had stuff to get in order and still had to see Her, but my parents legacy was more important.

"Thanks Griphook for bringing me down here."

"Do not thank me Lord Potter the Director may enjoy your muggle manners but I could care less, now I will be leaving pull the lever when you are ready to come back up."

After that ray of sunshine left I stepped inside my vault. It was just as big as I remembered seemingly endless. I walked up to the hidden door and pulled the handle to see

AN

That's right I'm doing it again. What will behind this door you may wonder. Also all the Latin I know comes off of google translator. Sorry if you have no idea what I'm saying when I do the Latin. After every Latin word I'll start putting the English meaning in parentheses. As promised I'll have another chapter today because this was to short.

Note found on my profile:  
I've quickly realized I'm addicted to writing. In one day that was only supposed to be a small 750 worded chapter has become 3 chapters with the first chapter edited coming to a near 3,500 word count Total. So in the next couple days I will most likely put up another story to avoid another 3 chapters in a day. Sorry but I need to keep you all interested. I'll put this on my next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: What's Behind the DoorPlot

REVIEW RESPONSE:  
Amoghtalwar: I really appreciate the review and the advice with it. I totally agree with my abrupt end of chapters. I just want more people to want to read my chapters. I pick a random spot to stop, but by doing so my chapters are shorter when they could run longer. I already know these first couple chapters were going to be rough. The last one was going to be much much longer, but I decided to cut it at the part behind the door. Truthfully I was going to make that AN then continue the chapter to surprise you guys because I've made these "cliffhangers" knowing most people just would have continued the story. But alas that was not so because I had to go somewhere abruptly. So I gave you all I had.

Thanks again for the review and all of you have a good night. This will get to you all late at night sorry. Also when I say related to the blacks I mean by blood, the Will will give harry the title the blood will give him the abilities and complete right to claim the Black's lordship. Also some of his affinities may come out due to the Slytherin/Gryffindor family tie being the highest poll. So they are definitely already in.

Guys/maybe some Girls I've made the executive decision of not wasting a whole HP school year on Horcrux's and that seventh year will be him training at school and setting things up. If you haven't put it together there isn't any Horcrux's in my story.

Chapter 5: What's behind the door and finally a plot line

_Italic is book speech_

_regular is anything_ else

_**bold is spells**_

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns it all(Harry Potter for clarification) I own nothing.

Opening the door I found a book. A rather simple leather bound book that looked nothing out of the ordinary. The only interesting thing about it was it had no title what so ever.

The closer I looked however the more interesting things I found. The book was the only thing inside of the small room was about the size of a rectangular walk in closet with a Greek looking pillar about waist high in the center of the room holding the seemingly ordinary book.

Stepping closer to the small pillar I tried to pick up the book. However It wouldn't budge. Time and time again I tried to pick it up without any effect finally I gave up.

Finally I just walked over to the pillar again and opened the page.

Doing so writing started appearing on the first page:

_We are the Lost never to be found. We are the mixed hiding in plain site. We, who now carry the Potter banner have found our heir_.

With that the book sent a great flash blinding me. Opening my eyes again I see new writing.

_Our young Harry Potter. That was to test your character and how well you have lived your life. The Potter family name has come down to one when it was once 1000's. We are the lost families who the Potter family is known for. Each of the family members head that have now passed copied all their knowledge including myself into this book. We will be your guide for your new life Harry Potter. When you have come to terms of your heritage come back for us and we shall help._

I was shocked, I mean here comes a hidden book that apparently held all of the dying family names the Potter's had and all their knowledge involved. I couldn't help but think of that little slip of paper that held my heritage.

"Excuse me Mr or Ms book, but do you know where I can find my parents will."

With that, new writing was then sprawled across the books page. By now it seemed limitless with the amount of paper seemingly always looking the same.

_This book Harry if I forgot to mention holds all the knowledge of past Potter heads not just the heads of the dying family names. So, of course, your parent's will was in this book including your father's knowledge. Now we have, ever since the first family that joined the Potters main line, have decided that he or she can not see his parents personality take over only his grandfathers. We make all Lord Potters download their knowledge once every year to keep it up to date._

"But you still haven't said if you were male or female."

_The dying family names under the Potter banner were both matriarchal and patriarchal. In do time we will switch personalities and/or persons to help guide you. For now do to you not knowing your natural heritage you can not access all of the books functions._

_I would like it to also be known no Potter since one of your greatest relatives, who made his own family name, has not been accepted by us. You show the traits of all the families you have inherited and we are proud to call you our own. Now in due time I hope you will find our your true heritage._

"In a month I will find out my heritage and I would like to thank all of you for your acknowledgement. I can't help but feel though that I'm missing something. How can all these Potters go by and not be chosen. I mean with all these families how is it that just because I'm related to one and show a characteristic means that I'm now the chosen one. Also shouldn't all Potters be related to these families?"

_Harry have some faith in us. The reason you were selected was your personality lining up with more than 3 of our greatest members. Even the greats that separated and made their family name anew paid respect to the Potter's copying all their knowledge. We have a type of board inside this book that makes decisions. We anonymously chose you Harry. You undersell yourself and growing up the way you did, we do not blame you. Now I know you loathe sympathy because you think it is pathetic, but don't undersell yourself, we are begging._

"Goodbye and thanks for the chance, but this is all too much. If you show me my parents will I'll be on my way. I'll be back at Sirius's will reading and make my decision then."

_Just remember Harry you can't escape destiny._

With that the words changed to a will.

Reading through it I got the gist. I should have went to either of the five houses of Sirius/Greengrass/Bones/Tonks or Longbottom's and under no circumstance the Dursley's or Weasley's.

Again I wanted to get mad and my magic was ready to attack and lash out almost as bad as the night of the dumbass prophecy but more important smarter things to do were worth more of my time. So I continued reading.

The more read the more I realized I needed that political power more than anything. Anyway to stop Dumbledore and his interference.

Resigning myself to got to Her house finally I up and left not looking back knowing full well the vault and door were closed by my own furious magic doing it.

At the same same time the books council was up and running.

"_Salazar do you think we made the right decision."_

_"We have never been more right in our whole life Godric."_

AN  
Much longer and Harry meets the extremely mysterious book. Yes I know cheesy but I feel this was a good chapter. Next chapter will definitely be a flashback to when Harry met Daphne again and that total train wreck. If I am in the mood I may use the same chapter for the meeting I've been preparing since chapter one. I feel the shorter the chapter the more I type feeling I'm shorting you guys. All the important stuff is at the very top. Tell me how I did and if I'm doing good enough for you follow/favorite. Answer the poll, it is still up. I'll give it 3 more days then I'll put up the girls for Harry's harem.

Also the Salazar and Godric memory strand is from their grandchild Salazar's daughter married Godric's secret son. Without either of them being good parents and ignoring each of their kids they started seeing each other for their father's attention not getting it they went in married. Finally they had a daughter of their own that forced Godric and Salazar who both later Gave everything to their children including their memory strands and diaries. Both embedded their complete memories into the diaries when they later went and killed each other in an epic duel both knowing their deal they made years ago of never dying of old age.

Now both these parents having their fathers belongings start falling on rough times and later with no one believing there relation to the Salazar or Godric beg the Potter's to let them in by giving them all they own. (Neither knew how to work the diary or memories) this allowed the  
Potters access to the memories which in turn allowed them to use the extremely mystical Book to take in all the knowledge found inside the skill strands and diaries.( the Book is so special because anything placed on top of it is automatically absorbed sorted then can be used, no one knows where it came from) the daughter then marries into the potter main line(Harry's line ironically) allowing it to be completely lost in heritage.


	6. Author Note

Instead of Longbottom's it will now be Fleur's family. It will give me an entry now to get Fleur into the story. I also may raise Gabrielle's age so she can be in the harem, give me your thoughts. I put a new entry to the poll. Shoutout to K1SFD for the new idea. Go check it out. Thanks to all that have voted and new chapter is up. Have a great night.


	7. Chapter 6: Flashback Greengrass Manor

Busy today. Thanks to all those that have reviewed/favorited/followed. This will be a long one for all of you. I'm hoping to touch on the letter and envelope back from chapter 2.

Chapter 6: Flashback/Her

The absolute worst day of my life was the day I arrived at Hogwarts. I was happy and finally realized all the crazy stuff growing up had a reason. It also gave me a way out of my old life.

As soon as Daphne left and I shut myself off. For that first year I was like a robot. Imagine any 9 year old you know then replace it with just a body with only fulfilling basic needs. It never talks or makes a sound accept breathing. Their disappearance absolutely crushed me. The Dursley's were even worse seeing my un respondent self they took full advantage of it. With a whole year of my previous sorta cheerful disposition gone the rumors ran rampant and all my previous friends left me.

But as they say you just need to get right back up.

Now here I am ready for a new life standing in the line to get sorted. When I see it. A pony tail of blonde hair that I could recognize anywhere. Only it wasn't possible, my luck wasn't that good. Even if it was her there would be a catch.

And there was.

I'm watching the sorting now, full attention on her, hoping and waiting to hear her name called, and then it's there.

"Daphne Greengrass"

My heart starts beating faster and faster, to the point that I think I may pass out. Then she turns around. That face was not a face I remembered. This face was hollow and pale and had a sort of frigid beauty to it. The eyes that used to warm me, now made me feel cold inside. The color of a clean ocean now were chips of ice.

I didn't know what to do. Her posture was rigid sitting down. In a seconds time the hat screamed Slytherin. Getting up to go to her table we made eye contact. Only a small flit of something crossed her eyes before she sneered.

I don't know what would make her do it, but she did and the results could not be reversed. But, I'm known for making rash decisions so I yelled, yep I screamed as loud as I could Daphne.

Only then did she turn around again and just keeping sneering. Soon she was up in my face,

"Potter I don't know who you think you are, but never speak to me again. If you even think of doing something so rash and idiotic again just remember. I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN." She said without emotion.

By then the jackass Malfoy was laughing like the stupid git he is.

I was crushed. My proclaimed best friend didn't want to speak to me again let alone be friends. The only thing I could convince myself to do was forget about her and the damned letter. Now I was falling straight into Gryffindor's/Dumbledore's embrace.

"Potter don't take it to hard your just another the ice queen has chopped down," he sneered.

"Hey Harry don't take it to hard, she is Slytherin trash just like the rest," Ron supplied, I just nodded dumbly totally agreeing with what he was saying.

That was also the first manipulation Ron was told to say to me from Dumbledore. Knowing full well Daphne would go to Slytherin he brainwashed me to hate Slytherin, and for the whole first year I did until I realized petty jealously could make anyone nasty or trash.

Dumbledore settled everyone down and we were off again. When the hat mentioned me going to Slytherin I readily said no and went into Gryffindor's embrace.

Till this day I still can't forget how easily my emotions controlled me. Going to having a best friend to having no friends again I may have been socially stunted. Even more so with the new "friends" I'd acquired on the train.

Now here I am with so much money to my name I didn't know what to do with, and seemingly able to do anything I wanted I walked straight to a floo.

"Greengrass Manor"

And threw the powder in.

AN:  
Wouldn't it be awful if I stopped right here.

"Harry wait," screamed a familiar voice

Turning around I saw Hermione fucking Granger.

"Thank goodness we found you. We were all so worried. After Sirius died we didn't know what to think when Dumbledore took you to his office."

Inside I was fuming, hoping Sirius wasn't as blind as me and didn't give anyone like Hermione anything.

"I mean it Harry, where have you been. Dumbledore told you not to leave."

On and on she went constantly talking, not letting me get a word in for my defense.

"Hermione shut the fuck up." I stated calmly

Her mouth closed looking shocked then angry.

"Now you listen here Harry, after everything we have done for you is this how you repay us."

"Hermione, for one this floo is running, two I'm about to leave your sorry ass, three I know fucking everything, and last but certainly not least, WHERE IS YOUR SCAR."

With the last one I could tell I got her. Her mouth closed right up and it looked like she couldn't speak.

"Yep Hermione, I know Ron and your little dirty secret, and to top it off you don't even have your wound from the DoM. It's only been a week since then and guess what, It is inhuman to heal that fast even with a potion."

"B-but Dumbledore said it was for the greater good. We needed to gain your trust back because you were turning dark. And Harry you know that he is always right. Don't you Harry, don't you?"

Finally, I got what I needed to know. Dumbledore had some influence on that night maybe even knew it was a trap and wanted my only support to parish just as did.

"Goodbye Hermione." I said walking into the floo.

"Come back here you ungrateful dumbass, without me and Ron you would be nothing. You know that. Do you know how lucky you are?"

With those being the last shrieks I heard from her mouth until the will, I walked through the floo, finally.

For once In my whole life I landed on my feet after going through the floo. Then I went on high alert most had a sensor in their floo or something, but so far nothing gave the appearance of them knowing I entered.

POP

"Hello, master my name is Mitzy."

Right next to me was a house elf wearing what the regular ones wear waiting for me to say something.

"Well hello Mitzy can you tell that a is hear.

"Mitzy will do that right away Master Potter sir."

I chuckled and she popped away.

AN:  
I'm having a tough time finding a stopping part without a cliffhanger so this may be double or triple what I usually type. Also this will get to you guys sorta late maybe 9:45 ish or later on, in the Eastern time zone. Doing it now at 10:20 sorry about the wait.

A new female house elf came in that looked quite elderly.

"Hello master Potter," she drawled out slowly," is in his study waiting. Follow me."

With that she started walking not looking back. Following her I saw a house devoid of any style put into it. The only distinguishing feature were the muggle appliances. Due to I fortunately knew how to work all of them.

Finally we came to a set of double doors.

"Masters Potter when use ready walk in."

With that and another pop I was by myself. Then I heard giggling and laughter that brought a pang to my chest. It was Astoria.

At Hogwarts she followed in her sisters footsteps and went into Slytherin. Protected by her sisters gang I could never get close to say hi. But every now and then I would catch her eye and throw her a smile. What always happened next always surprised me. She would blush bright red and quickly turned her head. The last time it happened though she waved back and threw a pointed glance to Daphne who immediately stared daggers at me.

Astoria was just a petite version of Daphne with C breasts and a cute butt. She was 5 foot. Daphne's gang was all shapes and sizes.

Daphne's gang was:  
Tracey Davis, Daphne's best friend who was a beautiful (5'8) chocolate haired girl with an hour glass figure with a little more on top (DD).Blaise Zabini was is a petite (5'2)Carmel colored girl who had dark black silky soft tresses also had an hour glass figure but a little more in the bottom(D). And Daphne (5'6) herself with her beautiful blond locks that she grew out. Her body was more fitting for a playboy bunny than anything else. About a DD sized breasts and an ass to die for she was any guys dream.

Only she had never ever dated anyone ever. Tracey dated occasionally, but usually didn't. Blaise was another forbidden fruit because of her shy nature and her is also my etiquette and political coach. Her mom is known as the Black Widow due to mysteriously having 7 husbands who all died. She is also one of the most seductive but nice people I have ever met. Her mom is one of the few who know the true me.

Because Blaise and her live by there self I stayed with them for two weeks since the summer before second year. The first time I did it, I was so scared Ms. Zabini scared me every chance she got. Later the week she told me about her daughter who was away with her friend Daphne. That immediately got my quiet the rest of the day.

After being interrogated about why I was upset and then immediate release of everything that happened, she promised to hook me up with her daughter. The subsequent blush that followed made her push harder. She promised next Summer her daughter would be their and if I came back she would give me those two weeks for free.

Of course I came back. I learned if Blaise's mom was sensuous sexually then Blaise was the complete opposite. For the first whole week this pretty girl completely closed herself off to me.

"Don't worry sweetie she will warm up to you. " said.

And warm up she did. Finally after many, many persuasions for her to open up, it took me to telling her my life story and put my trust somewhere blindly did she tell me about herself.

Finally I had a best friend again. We stayed next to each other that whole week. At the end we hugged each other and said goodbye. Only pulled Blaise and myself next to each other to explain something.

"Harry you still want you coming here a secret don't you." Shaking my head yes she said,

"Well I hate to break up a great friendship but until Harry is ready to unleash his knowledge we need to keep this under wraps."

After finding someone as vulnerable and friendless as me I almost cried, but I couldn't because Blaise already was.

"B-but mom are you sure. Harry please."

"Blaise your a lovely girl and an even better person, but I can't let anyone know how smart I really am. I promise I'll come back every Summer."

With one last hug and a sniffle we said our goodbyes.

"Harry one last thing take this letter, I heard Mr. Greengrass gave you something similar'" then she pushed me into the floo.

Thinking about my past Summers with Blaise they were one of my happier times. The most fun I ever had was seeing how badly I could get her to blush, or her mother and I competing to see who could get the darkest shade. The past couple years she had really matured and I was scheduled to go in a week that then would be giving me 2 weeks total to get ready for the will.

Bringing myself out of my memories I opened to door to go inside.

AN  
I'm really sorry guys. My thought process has been on overdrive. I had to stop if I wanted to get this out to you guys I'll start right away on the next chapter though. This is quadruple what I've been writing so I hope it is around the same quality. Again sorry about the cliffhanger.

Alright guys/girls we have gotten into relationship territory. Blaise has a gigantic crush and Harry just thinks she is easily teased. Same as Astoria. What else could the future hold. Maybe a certain Veela or two. I know one who should have a big crush after being saved. I'll put the poll up soon give me your thoughts though.

Next chap shouldn't be as long, sorry.

What did you think of Hermione and her know it all self being shutdown.


	8. Chapter 7: The Meeting

IMPORTANT READ ALL OF IT:

Looking over last chapter numerous sentences have been cut off or not finished. In places I know I erased words are the same words. From now on I'll look closer sorry about the confusion you may have had. Mrs. Zabini is his coach for all Wizard society needs. it seems Ms Zabini's name is getting completely deleted for some reason the more I look.

Also Harry's usual shipment of books has already came in so with 500 books that he has read through there will be some super rare ones(he gets a gigantic crate that 'Blotts doesn't go over. This has happened over 2 days. At the moment is is 5 pm. Daphne, Blaise, Tracey, and Astoria are all there. In 5 days not counting today, he will go over to Blaise's and then have one week to himself and then finally Sirius's will, which will be my favorite chapter ever.

One of the first things Ms. Zabini did for Harry was get him magical contact lenses, he can go back later and put charms on them.

Harry has been studying Arithmancy and Ancient Runes by himself since first year. When he goes back to school he will make a transfer to both classes. Being the heir of two founders works fantastically.

Inside the envelope Mr. Greengrass gave Harry was over 2000 dollars of muggle money and a check for 100,000. Due to the money Harry was able to eat healthy while still doing the chores they wanted. It won't come up at all in this chapter maybe never.

Also Harry's description:  
He is healthy and has a tan. His hair is unruly but not too long. Think HP in DH pt 1. He doesn't have any glasses. Also he isn't skinny at all. Built more like a swimmer. He has a six pack and works out every now and then. Because of the potions Mrs. Greengrass gave him he doesn't have a growing deficiency and is 6'1. That is about all.

As I previously stated no one knows the true HP and that means physically too. To everyone else he is pale and skinny. Still at the same height because Dumbledore knows about the potions. With Harry actually extremely healthy Mr. Greengrass/Daphne/everyone except Blaise in General will be shocked. Harry dropped it as soon as he went through the floo. He will never put up a glamour again unless it is to sneak around.

No more hiding.

In the future I will add things to make it easier on you guys since certain things may never come up or won't come up in the story for awhile.

You should be able to guess what the letters are but this chapter will spell it out for you.

This has been extremely long but I just want to thank everyone for their support and this chapter should be out by 1.

Chapter seven: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns everything Harry Potter.  
In Dreamland however I would buy an island and have hot girls catering my every need with that money.  
We are not in Dreamland however.

Walking with a confidence I hadn't felt in a long time I stepped up to the door and opened it. There sat Mr. Greengrass behind a big oak desk. His black hair and ice chip eyes just stared at me. Never blinking or wavering.

"Mr. Potter how may I help you," he drawled out without emotion.

"Lord Greengrass we both know why I am here and with my birthday coming up it is just another year closer to the date is it not.(the date is 1996 June 2, his birthday is July 31st)

"Potter don't bring this up, it will only lead down a dark path full of misery."

"We both know she loved us. The way you're acting is irresponsible for your daughters and yourself. Are you happy how you made Daphne. ARE YOU, ARE YOU, ANSWER ME DAMMIT."

The air was heating up I couldn't stand this place at the moment everything was blurring I felt the house start creaking. Every little sound drew my attention. Then absolute silence using the occlumency Ms. Zabini taught me I calmed myself down. Then I heard it the creaking of steps to come down stairs.

Using my hands I pointed to the door saying "Proxime clauditis ."(Close/lock)

"Mr. Potter what a wonderful display of magic If I might add. Let's talk civilly now shall we."

Ignoring him I calmed myself down. My magic was hypersensitive and ready to unleash at the next negative emotional response. Truthfully I felt like the Hulk.

"Mr. Potter my girls are none of your concern and I do the best I can."

"Well Mr. Greengrass your brooding and internal whining isn't good enough. Now, I know Daphne knows about the marriage contract. It isn't right and we both know it. I'm only 15 for god's sake. When we graduate from Hogwarts is when you want us to marry is it not."

"Mr. Potter that contract was between Lily and Eve it was their idea and when they both put their mind to something they did it. I don't know if you know this, but your mother was a busy woman before the war and she got it inside her head that you were some "ultimate heir" that would need a bunch of wives. And Potter maybe you need to look a little more inside your Gringott's account for something because knowing Lily she may have had a couple different contracts," he said with a hint of something maybe amusement.

When he finished I was pale. Everything he said could have very well happened and I would have no idea because I was so stubborn about not knowing my heritage until the will reading.

"Mr. Greengrass I came here today to visit Daphne and get over the awkward stage we have been in for 5 years. I don't know why, but sir she hates me. Every time I see her she just has the most hateful expression I've ever seen. Their is so much spite inside her and I don't know why."

"Harry," he said with definite amusement maybe the most he'd had for 7 years,"she loves you, man does she love you. Even I'm not that blind. You can't raise someone together for four years and then when they reunite there is hate. All those expressions are because of what I did," he said sourly and angry it seemed like the stone had fallen and now was a man needing something to show emotion for,"She is stone personified, but every time she sees you she can't help but think of happiness and when everything was good."

"Harry do you know why we were in the muggle world," he asked

I shook my head no still confused about what he said but waiting for him to finish.

"Lily convinced us it would be for the best. To be raised in a technologically advanced world than in one that is not. The Greengrass family name is a rich one with rich history and even more money but we never once went into muggle countries. That definitely handicapped us in production of goods our main expertise. Due to that adventure we were able to expand. I'm just now starting to see the enormous outcome though. But, when we moved here and saw you we were shocked. And speaking of shocked Daphne said you were skinny and pale again."

"I kept some secrets sir."

"As any true Slytherin should," he said then winked.

"But, on with her loving you, we moved to the muggle world, raised her with you, then her mom died. You are everything she wants, connected with the worst memory of her life. It would have been fine if we stayed. I saw what you did for them that day. The things you did with the girls everyday. Harry I'm proud of you and I want you to just know that you will always have my blessing. Harry I'm begging undo the damage I have brought onto this family. Heal her wounds because hers are deeper than flesh. She clung to you like you were her anchor and I snipped it off. Harry for all I know she may think you abandoned her. Us Greengrass's are pure bloods to the root. Never dark or light we think strategically and politically."

I was right, a dam of emotions had burst from .

"Sir all I ask is when I find out my heritage, is if you can hold my seats inside the Wizengamot and you come to Sirius's will."

"Of course Harry now go convince Daphne for me and her sister. Astoria has been waiting a long time to see you."

AN  
Another long one. Or maybe this is my new pace either way it is a nice change.

Now I know I have a lot of clumps of long dialogue so sorry about that. Also if you are wondering about Mr. Greengrass's sudden change then think, why would someone move away unless that person brought back something you didn't want. In this case it is emotion. So he saw Harry started thinking of his wife and then when he saw how pitiful Harry looked he opened up.

Next chapter is Daphne and Astoria and the rest of the lovely ladies.

Who else did Lily set Harry up with. And how did she know Harry would be the head of so many houses.

Thanks for all the reviews. I may get another out later tonight.

Don't expect an update everyday but I'll try to do it.


	9. Chapter 8: Reunion

Nothing new happening. Review favorite follow. Don't forget the poll two more chapters then I will take it off. I will pick 3 or 4 family titles and pick my own choice. I really liked the Flamel's just because in the middle of combat he could make his arm a diamond or body and use spells and deflect them for a limited time. If you haven't voted yet now is the time.

Due to Harry knowing the mind arts he was able to shut down the link with Voldemort when it first started. Ms. Zabini first noticed it and helped him.

Also I think I forgot to say when Harry went to the Zabini's to train their is a time turner for 3 months that is there, but can only be used once every other year. So this year is an off year.

I may make up an OC name that is a legend in old goblin stories passed down/ wizard legend. This OC family will have a death/time affinity and will be known for their familiars and special magic related to time and darkness(goes well with controlling the hallows and shadows). It will also have a grim reaper animagus that changes Harry's whole body. Goes with the Leanness of the new Harry. Tell me what you think about it. Most likely will be my pick if the Flamel's don't get more voters. Give me some cool names for this new family if possible any language is fine but ancient languages are better and tell me the meaning, thanks.

Also Harry wants a new manor because he wanted nothing to do with life before his change of attitude.

Dolores Umbridge was crucioed by Harry then obliviated. Kidding everything before now is canon unless I say so. I may do a flashback about the way he Fleur and Gabrielle met them if they get put in the harem so just telling you now. I want to make it clear the Delacours knew the Potters and were very good friends. The meeting will show what all is known and how Harry has a dreaded feeling Mr. Greengrass was right.

I want to thank everyone that has read my work the past three days thanks for 5k views.

Marriage Contracts known:  
Blaise Zabini: made by her mom. Harry agreed due to being stunned that it happened. He isn't too upset. Blaise does not know. She is jealous that Daphne gets to marry Harry though.

Daphne Greengrass: Lily and Eva made it together. We will see how Daphne and Harry talk it over with each other and her feelings about it. Daphne, friends, and family all know.

Just got a new review from Jharry1960 and your right. For about 5 or so minutes I've typed trying to justify not getting it I can't do it to tell you the truth. Due to pointing out the flaw I will most likely get the heritage as soon as possible. The only justifiable reason is because I was pushing the family poll to choose who all is in the Book. I'll finish this chapter, then I'll get Harry the book in the 5 days left after leaving the Greengrass's.

Inside Harry's new house is a time turner he found in the destruction of the DoM where he will train with the Book for 4-6 months.

The time turner is a grand one like the Zabini's but can be used 5 times a year.

Chapter Eight: Reunion

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns HP I do not.

Starting to walk out I took down the spells that I learned from "BASIC SPELLS FOR USE AROUND THE HOUSE" and then opened the door.

Stepping out I came face to face with four girls. Astoria was the kindest of them jumping right into my arms hugging me for all she was worth.  
"I've missed you Harry."

"You guys know each other?" Tracey asked.

"Definitely Tracey, I've known Harry my whole life." Said the cheerful blonde that reminded me so much of Daphne when she was younger.

Tracey to her credit kept calm only throwing a cautionary glance to Daphne before we all made introductions.

"Hey girls, a couple of you know me," I chuckled," but I was here to talk to Mr. Greengrass about a previous arrangement that happened without either of us knowing about it."

Daphne and the rest of the girls eyes all had a flash of recognition before all of them had a different reaction.

Tracey started laughing, Astoria started blushing with Blaise, and Daphne had the worst reaction of all going from an emotionless mask to one of fury.

"Potter get the hell out of my house," Daphne said.

"Now, now Daph what happened we used to be oh so close," I said sarcastically," I mean I always thought we were. You know after what you did the first day of Hogwarts first year I'm assuming you felt completely different."

That got a reaction out of her and Astoria both. We all knew how much time I spent over there and the fact I just accused Daphne of not liking me was a total lie. The reason I said it was to get a reaction. A reaction is what I got the fury morphed into righteous female fury of the lie I said, but I kept pushing.

"Hey Daph," saying the name sarcastically again,"Was my whole childhood a lie. Your mother the nicest person I've met probably saw me and got your whiny ass to do it. You remember no could say no to your mom. Your mom died and I didn't see you for a couple years and then your free of me right. You didn't have to worry about skinny Potter anymore. Didn't have to babysit to make sure I wasn't bullied. How stupid was I to even think someone would actually like me and not follow the old neighborhood rumors."

By the end of the speech my own insecurities of that first day started coming up. My speech went from sarcastic to heart felt in seconds.

Blaise knowing what happened that first day and how much damage it actually did to me understood where I was coming from. Tracey just stood shocked never knowing any of this and probably only knew what Daphne told her about me. Daphne's expression was bad, but Astoria's was worse. While Daphne's face looked torn between yelling at me or hugging me and telling me none of it was true (growing up with someone for four years you start to notice their body language, and I always paid attention knowing how much body language could be life or death, something the Dursley's taught me). Astoria looked heart broken that I would ever think that.

"Harry," she sniffled out,"You don't really think that right. We all loved you please don't blame my sister please."

"Come here Tori," I said reaching for her while she climbed into my arms. (Hard to think that such a petite girl was only a year and a half younger than me, I'm 15 she is 14, Daphne is 16). "Has Daphne told you what happened our first day at Hogwarts." Astoria shook her head no before burying her head back into my shoulder.

Later I would look back and realize that we were in a sexual position, she was In a black tube top and wearing cutoff jeans that stopped mid thigh, and had her legs wrapped around my waist.

Of course I didn't think anything about this in this highly emotional circumstance. So I went on to tell her about what I did and what her sister did going down to the very last detail of Malfoy and the Weasel.

"Daphne why?" She asked

Daphne looked shell shocked and still torn. Then she spoke.

"I'm going to bed it's been a long day." She then bolted away from all of us.

"I better go get her," Tracey said.

"I'll go we need to have a long talk." I said.

AN  
I'm still keeping the poll up for 2 more chapters so I suggest you do it fast because I have overlooked a flaw pointed out by Jharry1960 and I feel utterly irresponsible about how I lined it up. In my head he would do the time turner thing after the Black will is read, but I want him to look like a total badass for the Will Reading. I need the week after he goes to the Zabini's for certain reasons. The two weeks with the Zabini's will be dress up for the girls and how to make an entrance and of course bonding with Blaise. So I'm extremely thankful Jharry1960 and I hope the rest of you guys can overlook my mistake and keep reading. The month leading to Hogwarts will be Harry coming to terms with numerous things and some action ;)

Again I am sorry. Until next time.

this is a short one so I can still keep the two more chapter deadline and be able to keep it so Harry becomes a badass still.

the Goblins said it would take 3-5 days so it will be 3 with one down. we have 5 days until he goes to the Zabini's not counting the day he is still in here is schedule:

3 days to make house

1 day almost over

2 days left for house

5 days total left

1 day left

4 days left

0 days: move in

3 days left

either 6 months or 3 months in the time turner. May go for the maximum.

When there is 1 day left on house Harry will find out his inheritance.

next chap will be talk. Harry bonds with the girls. 2 chapters both may be short. Maybe I will only have one A day.

Alright sorry planning that out right there with you. That up there is how I think all the time.

Important that you don't forget to vote for the poll.

Until next time. I hope I covered everything.


	10. Chapter 9: Setting It Straight

If some of you are wondering why Harry knowing the mind arts is not disciplined at all is because: 1: he hasn't went inside since Sirius died and 2: with the new powers being awoken it also unlocked some of the base personality types of who he has inherited the names of.

Thanks for the reviews and especially the favorites/follows, to the guest, this is my first fanfic as most of you saw in the first chapter and I'm just trying to make it so everyone is in the know and comes back for more later.

So I'm back in action and won't make another mistake like the one last chapter.

Again thanks for all the reviews and support and general and don't forget the poll. I'm taking It down soon.

I may start a new story because I'm most likely putting this chapter up tonight.

Chapter nine: Setting it straight

Following Daphne to her room was like a maze with how big the house. Mr. Greengrass wasn't kidding when he said the pay off was worth moving for. Finally I found Daphne's room.

"Hey Daph can I come in?"

I heard a muffled response. Taking it as a yes I walked into the room.

It was a pretty big room about the size of a garage painted in white. The only personal touch was a black chair in a corner of the room and a picture.

Looking closer I almost got choked up. It was the last picture that Mrs. Greengrass had taken of her. Astoria was on top of me being piggy-backed while I had my left arm wrapped around Daphne and Mrs. Greengrass was next to us in her hospital bed. Mr. Greengrass was taking the picture.

Looking closer at Daphne, she had her head face down with her arms under her pillow, curled up in blankets and about a dozen pillows. Sitting on Daphne's king sized bed I started talking to her again.

"Daph I'm really sorry I said those things," I said while rubbing her back,"I just wanted to see the old Daphne back. You know the bubbly girl that used to think eating cotton candy everyday would make it so your hair grew cotton candy," I chuckled.

"Daphne you still there or are you asleep."

Stopping to get up I then heard another muffled sound.

"What did you say Daphne."

Turning partially around showing me one puffy red eye she started speaking.

"If you ever want to talk, you better sit down and start rubbing my back again," she mumbled. Chuckling I sat back down looking over at Daphne's turned face waiting for her to start speaking before I rubbed her back. "You better start first to warm me up." Once again laughing I just started rubbing her back.

She was wearing the same thing as Astoria the only difference was her was an emerald color almost I thought amusedly the color of my eyes.

"Did you plan on wearing that shirt today or is that just your favorite one you have," I said jokingly.

"It's my favorite because it reminds me of you, you idiot. Their I threw the gauntlet now you go next," she said then quickly burrowing back into her pillows.

Actually seeing emotion from my childhood friend and one that was with a kind connotation warmed me right up.

"Well aren't we bold now. If we are going to make a game of it how about we ask each other questions and the other answers."

"M'kay" she said and then turned her head again.

"Well Daphne how do you feel about our marriage contract?"

"Harry how do you feel about being controlled? Because however you feel I'm the same. We have lived our whole lives freely just to be told you and you go together like we are a puzzle. Harry I like you. Everything life throws at you, you just get back up and grow taller. I tried so hard that first day to hate you. I really did. I couldn't, I couldn't even let my sister get near you just in case you ever came around again."

That one little piece conversation explained so much but I still had a question but first I had to answer hers.

"Daphne when your controlled by someone it's the worst feeling you can have. Knowing you have no say in a situation and being forced to play puppet for people. No one deserves it. But, if you like me what's the matter with our contract?"

"Harry you are quite literally the walking combination of my worst and best memories of my life. Every time I see you Harry it gives me so much joy, but then I remember I can't show emotion to anybody. Harry I've only let 2 new people inside my heart that's it. At least you have some friends and whole families you can trust right?"

With that I have a bitter laugh.

"If only it were that simple Daph. Here is my question, why am I here when I should be at my Aunt's house like the paper says?"

Daphne then put on a face I remembered quite well. Eyebrows scrunched and nose wrinkled it was possibly the cutest thing on Earth. When she found the answer her eyes brightened.

"You escaped," she said getting closer and whispering it in my ear.  
"You escaped because whatever you found in the DoM and then Dumbledore told you what it was. And you obviously weren't to happy with it."

"Not quite right. If we are going to be together then you need to know it was a prophecy by our local nutcase Sybill Trelawney saying only Voldemort or I could live. The other part that happened was while my magic was having a meltdown Dumbledore's diary slammed into my head. Due to it being a magical one with all his memories up to that day and my magic going crazy, I absorbed all his memories of what had to do about me because that was what the diary was about all the way back to him interviewing children to manipulate me with.

Daphne was speechless then finally said,

"What?"

Ok short version. I left because I was betrayed by my friends who were recruited to manipulate me. The reason why/how I figured out was my magic taking down barriers placed by Dumbledore because of my emotions getting out of control. Due to the instability I broke numerous things finding Albus's diary because it hit my head. The magics interacted causing me to absorb it. Everything Albus did to me I found out.

All the instability was due to Sirius dying and Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy saying only Voldemort or I could live.

Hearing that last part Daphne started laughing.

"If you think for one second she is a seer then I have another thing to tell you. My grandma is one of the old seers before our time. We don't have any relation but we call her grandma. We are in this together so at some time we need to check the credibility of this so called prophecy."

8:00 to 11:00

Daphne was back in full swing of the Daphne I remembered. Just like her dad it was like a dam had burst and she was non-stop like a motor. By the end of the day (11 pm) she had her head on my shoulder while our backs were to the wall(her bed was lined up so it was in one of the corners of her room. Left side of the bed was the wall).

" I need to get going I'll see you tomorrow right."

"Of course silly. You better come back because I'll hunt you down. I just got you back I'm not letting you leave me." Daphne finished seriously.

"Harry you can stay the night I one of our spare rooms if you want."

Thinking spending the night in another hotel wasn't such a good idea I said yeah.

"Ok follow me," getting to an empty room I turned around.

"Thanks for giving me another chance Daphne."

"No problem Har-"

Leaning forward and kissing her I turned around and started walking to the bed. Getting in bed and looking back I see Daphne holding her lips.

"Goodnight Daph."

"Um yeah night Harry,"then dashing out of the door to her room.

Soon I heard the 3 girls come upstairs and started hearing girlish shrieks and laughter. Turning my light out I rolled over and closed my eyes.

AN:  
Next two days Harry spends some time with the girls. Harry has a lead about the reality of the prophecy or not. And some other things. Review favorite answer the poll what ever. If I'm making you happy keep on reading.


	11. Important notice READ

Well I'm redoing my story. I've been rereading and it is muddled and confusing. The problem is that I really like all my ideas for it. So that is why I'm redoing it.

the redo will have longer chapters and shorter ANs. all the polls will transfer over to my redo.

thanks for the 12k views and have a nice day.


	12. Redo is Up

Alright first chapter of the redo is up come check it out. Fav/follow and review if you have advice. Do the poll for your say and make a review if you have an addition for the poll/story.


End file.
